


Satisfaction is a Beautiful Thing

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Perc'ahlia Vacation, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Perc'ahlia Vacation prompt of 'At the Dinner Table'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction is a Beautiful Thing

If there was one thing Vex’ahlia loved about the forest, it was the freedom, the serenity of nature surrounding her, the ability to just...blend in and forget things, if only for a little while.

If there was one thing Vex’ahlia hated about the forest, it was the muck she would always come home with.

“Ewwww.” she whined as a glob of mud fell off her cloak. Though it was part of being a Ranger, getting her hands dirty, it didn’t mean that she particularly enjoyed it. Trinket let out a grunt of his own, though she doubted it was in agreement.

She finally made her way to her room in the castle, ready for a nice long bath to sooth her. She dropped her quiver and bow carefully to the floor, deciding to put them in their proper place at a later time, and began to remove her foul-smelling clothes.

Vex managed to remove her cloak, it falling to the floor, before her attention was drawn elsewhere. A simple, brown package lay on her bed, a small note attached to it.

Making sure her hands were clean enough, she removed the note and gave it a quick glance.

_ Dinner? _

It wasn’t signed, but it hardly needed to be, Vex immediately recognizing the flowing cursive and the pompous tone behind the single word. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes, oh how she loved her Percy so, but he was awfully dramatic at times.

~~~

Her heels clacked against the stone floor of the castle, her fingers gently running through the soft fabric of the dress that adorned her, the golden trim shining against the blue in the dim evening light.

Though the note gave no other instructions, Vex’ahlia knew she was on the right track when dim candlelight started to fill her vision, a lovely sight of Percy quickly lighting the last one greeting her.

“Well, would you look at all this?” she couldn’t hide the giggle that came from Percy yelping at her question. 

He turned to her, quickly shaking the match in his hands out, “You’re far too stealthy for your own good,” the smile on his face conflicted his scolding tone as he threw the used match away, “And equally as lovely.” he added in a much softer tone, affection clear in his voice as he took her hand in his own, a quick chaste kiss to the top before he looked back at her.

“Such a  charmer you are,” she moved her hand, using it to cup his chin between her finger and thumb, “I like it, keep it up Darling.”

A deep, throaty chuckle left him, “You act as though I ever intend to stop.” Percy retorted, pulling out the chair behind him, “For you my dear.”

She gave him a quick thank you, kissing his cheek, before taking her seat, “So, Lord de Rolo,” the name rolled off her tongue in a way she knew he liked, “Just how long has tonight been spinning in that head of yours?”

“Well, let me see,” he took his own seat across from her, “Between ensuring the vacancy of the castle, and trying to remember how to cook,” he propped his elbows on the table, chin resting on his laced hands as he gave her a smirk, “This has consumed my thoughts for the better part of a week I’d say.”

Vex’ahlia mirrored his smirk, “A week was it?” she looked over the table, seeing the covered plates between them, “I take it you made this yourself?”

His smirk turned to a small grimace, “Unfortunately, it's nothing terribly fancy,” he warned, taking off the cover, “But I figured you’d prefer simple rather than run the risk of-”

She raised a hand, stopping his ramble, “Percy, Darling,” she smiled at him before looking at her plate, the meat and potatoes looking delicious to her, “It’s perfect, I can already tell.”

With a small smile he ceased, placing the covers away on the table, “Well, I suppose as long as Lady Vex’ahlia is satisfied, then no harm done.”

“Oh Lady Vex’ahlia is  _ very  _ satisfied Darling, no need to worry about that.” she rested her chin on her fist, giving her signature wink.  


End file.
